Thief
by Tilim
Summary: O ladrão conhecido como Kyuubi podia roubar qualquer coisa sem jamais ser pego, inclusive substantivos abstratos...


**Aviso:** Eu escrevo e posto o que eu quiser, do casal que eu quiser, desde que não desrespeite a lei de direitos autorais - uma vez que isto não possui fins lucrativos - e nem de direitos humanos de qualquer tipo, pois da última vez que eu chequei o Brasil e o presente site ainda eram território livres, democráticos e heterogêneos. Eu gosto do casal Sasuke e Naruto indiferentemente de quem é o ativo e quem é passivo, portanto para os desgostosos, poupem-se da leitura. Atenciosamente, a autora.

* * *

><p><strong>Presente de amigo-secreto para <strong>_Báh Elizabeth._

* * *

><p><strong>THIEF<strong>

**I'm the thief of hearts,  
>Don't hide or try to run<br>I'll play the part, I'm the thief of hearts,  
>I've come to steal your love<strong>

Uchiha Sasuke entrou em casa completamente às escuras. Deixou assim, não precisava acender nenhuma luz para andar por sua casa. Os sapatos ficaram na entrada, a gravata foi tirada pelo caminho e ele desejou nunca mais conseguir prender bandidos procurados ou contrabandistas ou cometer qualquer ato de heroísmo como salvar a filha de um milionário seqüestrada para não ter que participar daquele tipo de condecoração de honra outra vez em sua existência.

Odiava festas, odiava multidões, odiava ser o centro das atenções.

Exatamente o oposto dele, não era?

Não foi absolutamente nenhuma surpresa entrar em seu quarto e descobrir as portas da sacada escancaradas, as leves cortinas brancas balançando ao sabor do vento de primavera. Se houvessem cerejeiras perto de sua casa, podia apostar que algumas pétalas estariam rodopiando para dentro, tudo para contribuir com o efeito dramático da cena.

O único problema, na verdade, é que não havia ninguém na varanda esperando por ele, o que só tornava aquilo tudo meio atemorizante. Arrancou o terno e tacou-o na poltrona ali perto junto com a gravata, depois foi a vez da arma presa a parte de trás da calça pelo cinto – era um policial, algumas coisas simplesmente estava muito marcadas em sua personalidade. Arregaçou as mangas e só então seguiu para o espaço da sacada.

Sabia que era inútil. Se ele não estava ali, significava que já tinha ido embora. Ficara naquela festa mais do que esperava, mais do que ele poderia prever, apesar de sempre se gabar que conhecia Sasuke tão bem quanto conhecia todos os cantos claros e obscuros de Tóquio. Aparentemente, não tão bem assim.

Passou a mão direita pelo cabelo e bufou de cansaço, de sono e um pouco de irritação sem saber direito porque sentia esse último. Virou-se e foi então que tudo isso foi substituído pelo familiar arrepio na espinha que sempre sentia quando ele fazia aquilo. Nunca iria admitir o pequeno susto que levava sempre que se virava e lá estava ele, mas sentia e isso era inevitável. Não era nem a aparência dele que lhe provocava aquelas sensações, mas saber que ele era a única pessoa que verdadeiramente conseguia lê-lo, conseguia surpreende-lo e isso o assustava.

- Yo, detetive Uchiha! – disse a voz rouca e brincalhona por trás da máscara em formato de raposa que lhe cobria todo o rosto, o focinho só um pouco avantajado imitando com precisão uma raposa, incluindo o par de orelhas no topo da máscara. Dois buracos finos davam espaço para os olhos cerúleos. A máscara ainda era pintada em um tom forte de laranja, fazendo par com os cabelos dourados e contrastando com as roupas completamente pretas, incluindo as luvas e o cinto. Os punhais gêmeos, também negros, firmemente presos as suas coxas, as únicas armas que possuía.

E o Uchiha tinha certeza que ele sorria de sua surpresa por trás da máscara. Ele tinha um prazer quase mórbido em sempre o fazer perceber que nunca poderia pega-lo.

- Onde está nossa medalha? – perguntou o rapaz sentado na amurada da sacada. Levantou-se graciosamente com seus passos de raposa e colocou-se agachado mais próximo ao moreno, seus olhos bem na altura dos ônix – Você mencionou meu nome quando fez seu discurso de agradecimento, Sasuke-teme?

Sasuke apertou seus olhos, cerrando-os. Odiava aquele tom de escárnio da voz dele, odiava mais do que os bandidos que prendia, mais do que os criminosos que colocava atrás das grades, mais do que todos os perturbadores da paz que lhe juraram vingança juntos. Porque aquele tom de voz era a única coisa que conseguia superar suas barreiras, esgueirar-se pelas sombras através de suas muralhas e chegar bem fundo em sua mente e sussurrar: "Você é cúmplice de um fora-da-lei", numa voz tão melodiosa que era quase um gemido de prazer.

Fechou os olhos com força tentando evitar que a voz chegasse muito fundo – o que não resolvia em absoluto – e enfiou a mão no bolso pegando a caixa quadrada onde estava a medalha que o prefeito lhe dera naquela noite, sua primeira condecoração de verdade por serviços de honra prestados a cidade. O que o prefeito e todos os figurões lá presentes não sabiam é que a informação para a captura daqueles contrabandistas de mulheres e crianças tinha partido do bandido mais procurado de Tóquio, aquele que quase toda noite – quando Sasuke não estava fazendo plantão na delegacia ou trabalhando em algum caso demorado – entrava em sua casa com toda a casualidade, aquele que ninguém nunca conseguiria pegar – não no sentido literal do termo, ao menos.

Estendeu para ele a caixa com a medalha, a qual o mascarado pegou prontamente e abriu, exibindo para as luzes da cidade à noite o círculo dourado com o contorno de folhas de louro, o nome de Sasuke brilhando no meio junto das palavras "Menção Honrosa" abaixo, pendurada em uma fita vermelha e branca, as cores da bandeira do Japão. Ficou em pé na amurada estreita admirando a medalha e dando passos tão vacilantes que Sasuke estava seguro de que ele iria cair, mas não o fez, nem sequer pestanejou.

- Pegue isso e vá embora, Kyuubi.

Kyuubi.

O bandido que tinha um mural permanente repleto de informações na Central de Polícia de Tóquio, com um arquivo inteiro de crimes que ele já cometeu, cada um mais mirabolante que o outro. Sasuke já nem mais se dava ao trabalho de contar quantas noites sem dormir, quantas xícaras de café e quantos anos sua expectativa de vida diminuíra tentando pegar aquele idiota que agora simplesmente entrava em sua casa e exigia coisas como se eles fossem melhores amigos. O bandido que, diziam – e Sasuke sabia – podia entrar e roubar absolutamente qualquer coisa. O bandido que aparentemente não tinha motivo algum para roubar qualquer coisa, mas o fazia, e o fazia com perfeição.

- Ah, que bonito! – exclamou o loiro que desceu da sacada com um floreio e entrou no quarto de Sasuke, se guiando por ali no escuro tão bem quanto o próprio dono, e colocou a medalha de volta em sua caixa com tampa de vidro e esta na estante do moreno – Vai ficar melhor se você deixar aqui. Como não é de ouro, não é algo que me interesse, e como você está me dando, não é um roubo de verdade.

Sasuke bufou e entrou de volta em seu quarto. Não fechou a janela, Kyuubi provavelmente não demoraria a ir embora. Ele só estava ali para zombar de seu título de honra e passar seu tempo, pois devia estar entediado. Quando não estava roubando, ele gostava de provocar pessoas poderosas, o que poderia incluir se infiltrar em lugares realmente difíceis, comprar brigas com criminosos, vasculhar o passado sujo de figurões da cidade, denunciá-los e humilha-los em praça pública, ou o seu favorito: deixar mensagens com pistas relevantes bem no meio do mural do caso mais recente que o departamento de investigação da polícia estivesse trabalhando, como que para mostrar a incapacidade do trabalho deles, zombar, escarnecer.

Mas Sasuke estava errado sobre aquele ser o passatempo favorito do bandido.

Kyuubi também podia ser contratado para cometer os crimes. Era uma tarefa difícil, uma vez que ele não era alguém que podia ser facilmente contatado. Se alguém queria falar com ele, precisa hastear no telhado uma bandeira laranja com o desenho de uma raposa e unir a ela uma carta com o motivo de tê-lo chamado, ou seja, o motivo do roubo. Se o motivo e a recompensa lhe apetecer, ele, então, vai atrás do que precisa ser feito. Mas não são todas as pessoas que sabem desses pequenos caprichos. Sasuke ele mesmo demorou a descobrir, precisou usar alguns meios ilícitos de semi-tortura com alguns criminosos. Quando o fez, armou uma armadilha para Kyuubi por algum tempo. O ladrão loiro jamais apareceu para cair na armadilha.

Até que ele passou a surgir dentro de seu quarto, um interesse repentino despertado pelo moreno Uchiha, o jovem detetive do Departamento Investigativo da Polícia de Tóquio, e Kyuubi só foi se tornando mais ousado, aparecendo dentro de seu banheiro, de sua cozinha, de seu local de trabalho, de seus encontros, de sua cabeça. Quando percebeu já não conseguia mais ficar longe, porque Kyuubi o perseguia mesmo em seus pensamentos.

Sasuke o tinha chamado, afinal, não tinha? Ali estava ele.

E chegou um momento que Sasuke já não estava mais reclamando ou evitando ou mesmo querendo pega-lo. Tempo demais havia se passado e Kyuubi era um caso perpetuamente aberto, o único rombo em sua carreia impecável de detetive.

O Uchiha percebeu os pequenos detalhes da personalidade daquele rapaz que entrava em sua casa, que andava por ali tão casualmente: ele roubava, nunca tirava aquela máscara, tinha olhos azuis inocentes e estava sempre rindo de alguma coisa ou de outra. E Sasuke não sentia que ele podia ser perigoso em geral, apesar de sempre assusta-lo.

Perigoso. Ah, sim, ele mostrou que podia sê-lo.

Sasuke sentou-se na cama aparentando mais cansaço do que realmente sentia. Odiava festas e odiava o quão facilmente aquele ladrãozinho de quinta conseguia burlar todas as suas defesas e entrar, e essas coisas o estressavam e cansavam. Apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e sentiu sua visão escurecer de vez. Kyuubi o vendara com a própria gravata.

- Sasuke... – a voz risonha e rouca já não estava mais abafada pela máscara, por isso a venda. E o detetive se deixou vendar, assim como deixara todas as outras vezes. E, no fundo, gostava de não saber qual era o rosto dele, ao menos não com os olhos, assim podia evitar querer _mais_ entre eles. Querer que ele parasse de roubar, querer que ele viesse morar consigo, querer que ele estivesse ali quando acordasse pela manhã... – Deixe-me roubar mais um pedaço seu hoje.

E ele deixaria como deixara todas as outras vezes.

O ladrão tinha deixado suas armas no chão e seus sapatos e luvas não demoraram a se unir a elas antes de, com a sutileza por que era famoso, subir no colo do moreno, uma perna de cada lado da cintura dele. A boca do loiro cobriu a sua com leveza, tudo o que ele fazia parecia conter esse toque etéreo que ele adquira com os anos e com a profissão, mas a boca de Sasuke era mais consistente e possessiva e suas mãos subiram para os cabelos loiros, agarrando-os e trazendo a boca e o corpo menor para mais perto.

Os dois brincavam e brigavam como polícia e ladrão mesmo durante o sexo. Kyuubi tentava se livrar e o detetive Uchiha tentava prende-lo a todo custo. Logo a blusa negra do menor e a camisa social branca de Sasuke estavam no chão, as calças a um passo de se juntarem a elas. Como qualquer bom ladrão, Kyuubi gostava de fazer as coisas de forma sorrateira, meio as pressas. Mais de uma vez ele já se trancara com Sasuke em um almoxarifado qualquer da delegacia ou mesmo no espaço do elevador, saindo vinte minutos depois e sumindo sem que ninguém visse, mas quando estavam em seu território, o moreno gostava que as coisas fossem mais devagar, já que esse era todo o tempo que o ladrão permitia que eles passassem juntos.

- Sasuke...

A voz de Kyuubi saíra um sussurro tão baixo que Sasuke não podia realmente dizer se fora real ou sua imaginação, uma vez que as batidas de seu coração e a respiração acelerada de ambos eram tão audíveis. O Uchiha tomou a boca do ladrão e Kyuubi tomou a dele num frenesi que teria sido impossível ocorrer se seus parceiros fossem outras pessoas. Suas ereções se encontravam entre seus corpos apertados provocando espasmos e correntes elétricas e ofegos e mais fricção e...

Kyuubi gemeu e implorou em sua mente para que Sasuke parasse de enrolar e tirasse a boca de seu membro para terminar logo com sua tortura, ao mesmo tempo em que ele podia continuar com seu trabalho de chupá-lo para sempre, mas o loiro conhecia sua própria natureza e ele tinha um limite de tempo que podia dar a Sasuke. O moreno finalmente largou seu pênis faltando pouco para que gozasse e lambeu os lábios com gosto antes de subir o tronco e encontrar com o tato o caminho para a boca sorrateira do outro sob si. Kyuubi inverteu as posições, seus olhos cerúleos fervendo.

- Você é... Muito apressado, Naru-...

- Não – rosnou o outro brevemente interrompendo-o – Não é porque eu te disse meu nome que você deve usá-lo.

- Porque não?

Mas o loiro não lhe deu ouvidos e nem deu olhos para o sorriso estampado na face pálida, retirando-o de lá e substituindo-o por um gemido deleitado, o primeiro grande gemido de Sasuke naquela noite, quando se sentou sobre o membro do Uchiha, os olhos fechados para controlar a dor e dar lugar para o prazer mais rapidamente enquanto afundava-o em seu interior. Suas unhas curtas arranharam o abdômen do moreno.

- Mova-se...

Sasuke estava tão distraído com as sensações que sinceramente não entendeu quando o ladrão falou. O loiro sobre si moveu-se, o interior dele apertando-se contra seu membro de uma forma tão prazerosa que a boca de Sasuke se abriu e seu corpo se curvou. Os lábios molhados primeiro se concentraram sobre os seus, a língua movendo-se contra a sua, escapando quando o moreno chegava muito perto de pega-la com os dentes. Deixou Sasuke sugar-lhe os lábios antes de desviá-los para a orelha e se mover em um pequeno rebolado antes de repetir:

- Mova-se, detetive!

Posicionou as mãos nos quadris de Kyuubi, apertando suas nádegas no processo, e começou a movimentar-se com ele. Lançou sua cabeça para trás com um sorriso safado nos lábios no mesmo instante em que o loiro gemeu alto levantando a cabeça para o teto.

* * *

><p>Uchiha Sasuke abriu os olhos e encarou o teto. Já sabia o que iria encontrar quando vasculhasse seu quarto procurando por qualquer sinal dele: absolutamente nada. Tudo estaria na mais perfeita ordem como sempre deixava e se não fossem os lençóis sujos e as sensações no seu corpo, poderia jurar que ele era pura fantasia da sua cabeça.<p>

A medalha da condecoração continuava no lugar que Kyuubi a deixara na estante. E era onde ela iria ficar juntando poeira.

O ladrão conhecido por Kyuubi que entrava em sua casa todas as noites um dia tinha lhe dito que se chamava Uzumaki Naruto há muito tempo atrás, há tanto tempo que parecia quase uma outra vida. Uchiha Sasuke estava inclinado a concordar. Quando foi procurar por informações referentes a esse nome, não encontrou nada. Kyuubi era um ladrão tão astuto que fora capaz de roubar até mesmo os pedaços de si que pertenciam a outras pessoas antes, apagando, assim, seu passado.

Sasuke levantou-se ignorando sua nudez e abriu as portas da sacada que o ladrão devia ter fechado ao sair. Quis rir por ele ser tão atencioso, mas não era por isso que ele fechara a porta. Quando o moreno saíra de casa para ir à condecoração, as portas estavam fechadas e fora assim que Kyuubi as encontrara ao chega e era assim que ele as deixaria ao sair. Era parte da personalidade meticulosa de criminoso dele.

Balançou com força a cabeça e voltou para dentro, seu telefone estava tocando.

- Detetive Uchiha – atendeu automaticamente.

_- Sasuke-san, desculpe incomodá-lo em seu dia de folga, mas precisamos que o senhor venha até a delegacia_ – o moreno já estava se vestindo quando a voz de Sakura, uma de suas subordinadas, chegou aos seus ouvidos com aquele tom entre o preocupado e o entusiasmado, o que só podia significar uma coisa _– Kyuubi nos deixou uma mensagem sobre o caso do grupo homicida da Avenida 43. _

Aquele idiota! Estava com ele há algumas horas, porque ele não podia tê-lo dito diretamente?

Ao pensar nisso Sasuke praticamente podia ouvir a risada que o loiro daria, seus olhos azuis brilhando e se estreitando de riso por trás da máscara laranja com feições de raposa e focinho preto.

Por mais que dormissem juntos, ele nunca lhe daria as informações diretamente. Kyuubi tinha jogos que gostava muito de jogar, sendo um deles o entra e sai da gaiola que era Uchiha Sasuke.

_- Kyuubi parece estar de bom humor, porque nos deixou também café e rosquinhas e, bem... _ – Sakura pausou e Sasuke pode ouvir a confusão na voz dela. Já estava quase completamente vestido_ – Eu não entendi bem porque, mas ele deixou uma gravata. Há uma inscrição nela, diz: "Fetiche do Chefe"; será que é algo relacionado ao chefe do grupo?_

Uma gravata?

Saiu do banheiro e voltou para o quarto vasculhando por sob todos os móveis e roupas espalhados pelo quarto, mas nem sinal da gravata que estava usando na noite anterior e que Kyuubi usara para vendá-lo.

Aquele... Idiota!

_- Sasuke-san?_

- Chego em dez minutos, Sakura – e desligou vestindo os sapatos e pegando o casaco e as chaves para sair logo de casa.

Já há algum tempo que, mesmo que o caso ainda estivesse aberto, desistira de tentar prender o ladrão e trapaceiro conhecido como Kyuubi. Não precisava prendê-lo, uma vez que ele ia e vinha de sua casa quando bem entendia. Uchiha Sasuke jamais seria capaz de _verdadeiramente _prender sua alma livre, mesmo que o colocasse atrás das grades da melhor prisão de segurança máxima do mundo, portanto deixava-o agir como quisesse, contando que isso o fizesse voltar para seu quarto.

Mas ele precisa mesmo fazer aquele tipo de atentado a sua sanidade?

* * *

><p><strong>Olá!<br>Então aí está, minha primeira fanfic yaoi SasuNaru! Apesar de gostar muito de SasuNaruSasu, nunca tinha me arriscado a escrever sobre eles, mas sempre temos uma primeira vez para tudo.  
>Esse risco que eu corri, então, foi em prol da queria <strong>_Báh Elizabeth_**, minha amiga-secreta do grupo Fanfics do Facebook. **_Báh-chan_**, espero que você tenha gostado da fic e dos seus outros presentes, eu realmente me esforcei para fazê-los.  
>A todos os outros leitores, espero que vocês tenham gostado igualmente!<br>**

**OBRIGADA POR LEREM!**

**Beijos, Tilim! :)**


End file.
